Soup
by xotakux2002x
Summary: wherein an akatsuki member discovers the joys of your partner caring for you during an illness. kisaita fluff oneshot


It was a cold December day, and most of the Akatsuki members were out on missions. Minus Kisame and Itachi. Speaking of which……

"ACHOO!" the room's only inhabitant groaned in the bed and blew his nose for the hundredth time that day. Great. He was sick. So sick, in fact, that his partner had forbidden him from getting out of bed, and was currently downstairs making soup for him.

He blew his nose again. The most amazing part of this was, he was actually listening to his partner's order. And why was that?! He wasn't the type to take orders. Oh wait, his partner had threatened physical pain if he disobeyed the order.

Or maybe he was doing this to see if his partner really would take care of him. He wasn't used to being cared for, and his partner didn't seem like the healing type. He was more of an 'I-am-completely-prepared-to-kill-you-without-a-second-thought' type. His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. The man he'd just been thinking about stood in the doorway. "How are you feeling, Kisame?"

The shark coughed. "I'm fine, thanks." He tried to get up to prove it.

Itachi's eyes flashed red. "Sit." Kisame reluctantly lay back down, and Itachi's eyes returned to their normal onyx color. "I brought chicken noodle soup. Supposedly it's good for colds." He handed the blue-haired man a bowl. Kisame picked up a soup and began eating it. He raised a brow. "This is good. Did you make it?"

"Yes." Kisame's eyes grew wide. "What?" Itachi asked.

"You just…..don't seem like the cooking type."

Itachi looked away. "My mother showed me how to make it."

Kisame nearly choked_. What?!_ "One winter, Sasuke and dad both got pneumonia. As did half the clan. My mom was ok, just a minor cold. But everyone wanted soup to help chase the illness away. She couldn't do it all alone, so she showed me how to make it, so I could help her out. Good thing, too, because she DID get pneumonia a few weeks later. I'm the only Uchiha who didn't get sick that winter." Itachi smiled bitterly. "They really were quite weak, if they couldn't avoid getting sick."

"Hmm." Kisame wasn't sure what to say, so he returned to eating his soup. A minute later he finished, and Itachi took his bowl away, disappearing out of the room.

When he returned, he was carrying two pills. "These will help take your fever down," Itachi explained, thrusting them and a glass of water into his partner's hands. Kisame took the medicine and blew his nose again. He was getting tired, so he slid down and pulled the covers up to his chin, expecting to go to sleep.

What he didn't expect was his partner to crawl in beside him. He looked down at Itachi in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Itachi asked, tucking his body in the space between Kisame's arm and torso.

"It looks like you're snuggling with a sick person." Kisame tried to push Itachi away, but the Uchiha had a firm grip on him. "Itachi, you're going to get sick."

"No I won't."

"I'm sweaty."

"Don't care."

"I stink."

"So?"

"Itachi…"

The Uchiha looked up at his partner with blood red eyes. "I'm staying. End of story."

For once, Kisame wasn't backing down. "No, you're going to sleep away from me, got it?"

Itachi sighed and looked away. Kisame raised a brow. What was Itachi plotting? The Uchiha suddenly turned back to his partner, eyes black and wide. "Please, Kisame?"

The shark mentally cursed Deidara for showing Itachi how to make that 'uke' face. He couldn't resist it. EVER. "Alright, but if you get sick, it's your own fault."

"Fair enough." Itachi sighed and shut his eyes, smiling contently.

Kisame waited until he was sure his partner was asleep, before gently kissing the top of his head. Truthfully, he wasn't complaining about this either.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~one week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"ACHOO!" Itachi sat in bed, blowing his nose.

"Did I not warn you of this?" Kisame asked as he entered the room, grinning from ear to ear.

Itachi glared at him. "I blame you for this. I never get sick. You must have given me some kind of fish flu, or something."

"Shut up and drink your soup."


End file.
